Hack Job
by MagnaSonic3000
Summary: In an era where mechs control the battlefield, what happens when said mechs decide to take control for themself?


Lelouch had always been a good strategist. All his time playing chess had honed his skills. His mind was sharp, his skills unmatched. He was the greatest commander for the Black Knights. However, something unexpected will even cause him to be out of moves.

* * *

"Lelouch, there's something I need to warn you about," C.C. announced coming into Zero's quarters. The green haired girl had the same dull expression on her face that she's always had.

"What's wrong?" The Britannian Prince responded. "Do the Black Knights need me? I was just getting my outfit on."

"There's a bit of a virus going around."

"Oh, is someone sick? That could be a problem. I could always let them go home for the day," Lelouch responded, wrapping his cloak around himself.

"No Lelouch, by virus I mean a computer virus. As in doing great harm to technological equipment."

Lelouch's eyes widened as he took the gravity of what this could mean. If C.C. was correct, this virus could cause havoc on all the Black Knight's equipment, including their Knightmares. Even the Gurren wasn't safe from something like this.

"Dammit! I have to check the systems immediately." Lelouch slipped on his Zero helmet and began to storm out. His fast pace caught the attention of a lot of the Black Knights, who happen to see him pass by. For all they knew, Zero was either really excited, or very pissed. The helmet obscured all facial expressions, so one could only guess.

Zero stormed onto the bridge with great speed despite only doing a power walk. Everyone around him was shocked at his sudden and dramatic entry. Clearly something was either very wrong, or Zero had come up with something brilliant.

Zero began checking the systems at a great pace. His fingers zipped across the keyboard as if he was a machine. He was checking files almost instantly, and scanning for any potential threats inside. Ohgi had caught wind of what might be happening, and approached Zero.

"Zero, is this about what C.C. told you?" Ohgi whispered. "About the, you know."

Zero glanced at Ohgi enough that he acknowledged him, but didn't look away from the monitor. "Yes. I have to check all systems to prevent that from happening. If everything checks out, we'll be okay. We'll make something up as to not panic the rest of the Black Knights."

Ohgi nodded. "Of course Zero." With that, he took his leave as Zero continued his work.

* * *

A few minutes had passed after Zero stormed out of the room. C.C. was eating yet more pizza with Cheese-kun sitting beside her. After taking a few bites, she suddenly had a thought rush through her head. If only she remembered...

Within the instant of C.C. remembering something, the Black Knights had detected a small but strong force of Britannians coming to challenge them. Zero was informed of their positions as everyone got into place, but Zero himself was now in a panic. He was zipping through files as fast as he could. He needed to check everything over before he even began to fight. Otherwise, it could spell disaster.

"Have Kallen and the rest of the forces form up. Everyone on her, I will be there shortly."

"Understood sir." A few grunts stormed off with Kallen to their Knightmares, leaving a nervous Zero to his investigation.

_Common! Common! I have to finish this. I have to keep the systems secure. Just a little more and everything will be okay._

Their mobile HQ began to shake as they took on some fire. Apparently the enemy intended to destroy the mobile command center, a practical tactic for killing the head of the snake. Should they succeed, Zero would be no more, and so would the Black Knights. Kallen's team was taking longer than usual to deploy, and Zero even thought it might have been the virus. It was all riding on if this virus was actually in their systems or not.

Suddenly, Zero took a sigh of relief. All systems checked out, and everything was green. Zero almost collapsed on the terminal. Had it not been his position as their leader, he would have landed his head on it just to relax his nerves.

"Alright, everything is ready. Prepare my Knightmare, I shall accompany them myself." Zero quickly turned around, his flowing cloak floating in the air as he left the room.

Zero stormed to the hanger to retrieve his Knightmare for the coming fight. He had to be out there, not for the sake of his team, but for the sake of his nerves. He had to be their personally to relax.

Zero had completely bypassed C.C., who was actually coming to inform him of something when he passed her. She reached her hand out to get him to stop, but Zero was already gone.

"Oh...this will not end well. For him or for me."

Zero hopped inside his Knightmare as he began to deploy. All systems were green, and he was ready to join the battle.

* * *

"Flank around their left side. You two, come with me. Once their flanks are exposed we'll charge right through the center!" Kallen was shouting orders as she commanded the other Black Knights. She was Zero's elite guard, so obviously she had the highest rank on the battlefield. Still, without Zero's ability to lead, she couldn't keep it up forever.

A few Black Knights had cut into their left and right flank, leaving Kallen to execute her plan to charge through the middle. Her forces went into them like a massive calvary charge into unprotected infantry. Those that weren't immediately pulverized were sent flying backwards.

"Yeah! Take that you Britannian scum!" Kallen's gloating however prevented her from noticing someone coming from her rear flank. As her foe charged her exposed cockpit, she cursed out at her tunnel vision.

"Here I come to save the day!"

A familiar voice rang in Kallen's ears, but it sounded rather uncharacteristic for him. It was Zero's Knightmare finally joining the fray, pelting bullets into the pilots back. The pilot inside was killed instantly.

"Zero, so you finally came. What took you so long?" Kallen asked, changing from being relieved to being annoyed in almost the same instance.

"Now now my lady, you know that I like to spice up my conflicts with a bit of drama before the amazing Zero arrives to take the stage." Zero's Knightmare deployed a blade on it's right arm as it got ready for a fight.

"Come at me bro!" Zero firmly stated, his arms extended outwards.

* * *

The conflict was a slugfest, but the Black Knights had come out on top. C.C. watched as Zero demolished the last Knightmare with Kallen before sighing to herself. Everyone inside the bridge however were giving her strange looks. Zero had said a lot of "interesting" things to her.

C.C. quickly doubled back to Zero's quarters. Some Black Knights saw her passing by, and exchanged comments to each other. Some mentioned how her close relationship with Zero meant she had to know what he looked like. Female Black Knights discussed to each other how "good" Zero is with her. A few others wished the baby well, something that even got C.C. a bit flustered.

When C.C. arrived, she saw a bunch of Black Knights crowding outside Zero's door. Zero was trying to push them back and make them go away.

"Please, I beg of you to leave at once."

"Are you two married?" One grunt asked.

"What's the longest session you two have had?" Yet another asked.

"Is it true she's your personal c-" A bunch of other Black Knights covered up Tamaki's mouth before he said something terrible.

"GET OUT!" Zero shouted at the top of his lungs. The Black Knights quickly scrambled away. Zero slammed the door behind him.

C.C., after watching the crowd disperse, knocked on the door to let her in. Zero simply responded with a growl.

"Let me in Zero." C.C. said in her usual tone of voice.

An audible noise could be heard from Zero, signaling he knew who was out there. He opened the door gently, almost as if out of fear. C.C. walked inside as he shut the door behind her. Tamaki was of course still spying on them.

"Say, you think they're gonna go at it again?" He asked a grunt beside him.

C.C. was tapping her foot as Lelouch removed his helmet. He held the helmet in his hand, his back to her the entire time. His hands were shaking, though they were out of her view.

"What's the matter, my love? Can't the amazing Zero take the time to look at his pregnant lover's face?" Her tone was of an unamused variety.

* * *

**Well then. What an interesting turn of events. :D**

**So after my thoughts of how R2 ended, I decided to make something else. Maybe a small series of silly things. I then thought of one of my OC that had something wrong with him. He was a robot, so it was simple enough to implement. So I took some of his strange personality and decided to fuse it with Zero, which is why he's a bit OOC. Although, I won't spoil the exact reason. Hopefully you enjoyed it, because reading back I don't know what to think of it. An author can never truly judge his own work, only others can. At least that's how it is for me.**

**Whether or not Lelouch put his D into her C is up to you (yay, her initials allows me to make a very lame computer pun, huzzah). :3**


End file.
